Hilbert's Treasure
by The Middle Captain
Summary: ONESHOT: Hilbert has just got a new pokemon, and Bianca has some issues to work out, these'll become intertwined, and pokemon are going to get involved.


I don't own Pokemon so... that's that.

* * *

Hilbert looked at the pokeball in his hand and put it with the others on his belt. The pokemon in the ball was extremely rare and was an elusive pokemon. He'd battled with a man named Marlon, a very strong water specialist. His pokemon barely defeated the Tirtouga and Frillish that the trainer used. Hilbert thought that the young man could be a gym leader if he kept on the path he was following. He thought that the battle would have been the end of his experience with the swimmer. But his Panpour let itself out of the pokeball. He had no love for the water monkey, but he had accepted it from a generous women who gave it to him for his battle with the Striaton City gym leaders. The monkey was useful, but to mischievous for Hilbert's taste.

Marlon spied the monkey and offered to trade me his latest catch, and after finding out what it was Hilbert knew he had struck gold with this find. He agreed and the two said goodbye to their creatures. Marlon, the strong water trainer got the Panpour, and Hilbert got a Zorua out of the deal. Hilbert thought he had struck gold, but then he scanned the Zorua with his stat calculator pokedex app.

The little fox was rather weak on the League Evolutionary Verification Gauge, with it's level being 3. The pokemon had an interesting ability though, illusion, which made it so imitated the shape of another pokemon during battle. It wasn't to big of a deal though, as most of Hilbert's Heavy Hitters (thanks Professor Juniper) were in the low 20's. The EXP Share in his bag would make the transition easier for the pokemon too, so he attached the device onto Zorua's pokeball.

He decided to introduce the Zorua to his other pokemon. He pushed the buttons and released his other three pokemon, a Drilbur, a Blitzle, and his starter Servine. The three were a cohesive unit, and the training he had done in the desert and the fights in the Battle Company had made the fight against Burgh a cakewalk, and that whole plasma stuff...

Then things went sour. The four monsters were getting along fine, and then, something happened that turned the situation sour. Servine did something that pissed off Blitzle, and the two (obviously in love, it was kind of funny how the two acted around each other) Drilbur tried to calm the two down. Zorua got scared and ran off from the fray.

Hilbert watched as his newest monster fled through the crowd into the heart of the city.

"Damn it, this is going to end badly."

* * *

Drilbur knew what would happen as soon as his teammates where let out of their pokeballs, Blitzle and Servine where smitten with each other, and both of them where too proud to admit it. It began nicely enough, the pokemon that they were introducing themselves to had a weird ability going on. Drilbur said hi to it and the little fox turned into Drilbur. Servine said hello and introduced itself as the leader of the team. It was true, but it pissed Blitzle off. Drilbur shot her a look, and Blitzle understood. The three of them were a force to be reckoned with, they had defeated two gym leaders together and they had rescued that cute psychic-type trainer's friend tamed. Blitzle thought the three of them were an equal team, Servine thought himself to be the leader, because he had defeated three gyms, one with that obnoxious Panpour. Drilbur didn't care, he was strong, he could be stronger, and he knew what it would take to become a greater-drill, the team dynamic didn't really matter to him much. He needed to become as strong as possible so he could continue his family. It wasn't an honor thing, like with the Samurotts, it was HIS quest. That Munna...

Things happened quickly while Drilbur wasn't paying attention. Blitzle introduced herself, and the shapeshifter transformed into her. Servine said something stupid like "You shouldn't change into sub-par pokemon, little one." Blitzle zapped him and Servine hit her with a vine. Blitzle's cheeks puffed out and flame circled around her. Servine's eyes widened at this and he shot out his Leaf Tornado, hitting Blitzle and the small fox pokemon, and breaking Blitzle's focus.

The shapeshifter turned back into the black fox, presumably it's original form. The two pokemon kept fighting and Drilbur snapped back from his fantasy only to see the tail of the pokemon as Master dispelled Servine and Blitzle back to their pokeballs. Drilbur pulled Masters clothing and ran after the small creature as Master followed him.

Bianca was feeling a lot of self doubt. She wasn't sure if she could protect her Pokemon like they protected her, she had almost lost her Munna, she couldn't defeat either of her childhood friends, and she knew her father disapproved of her choice to adventure around Unova. She was at a low point, and she was absolutely sure that even her special training with Iris, who is not only a gym leader but a dragon master! Her pokemon were tough, but she doubted she could beat Hill's Heavy Hitters. He took down all those grunts with just his Blitzle! Her Xtransceiver rang and she saw that it was Hill. His voice came up and quickly said something about a missing pokemon and he needed to postpone the battle for a couple of hours, when a boy came up to her, crying and pulling her dress towards the docks.

The boy was young and wasn't saying anything, so Bianca had to supply some things, the boy was lost, had been separated from his parents, and had lost them somewhere around Unity Pier. The pair arrived at the pier and as soon as Bianca turned around the boy was gone.

"Little boy? Little boy?"

Hilbert walked around the corner being led by Drilbur as Bianca started crying.

* * *

Zorua had known since he was first educated about the knights and elders of his pack's different shape that if he really wanted to be the strongest knight, then he would need help from one of the twolegs. Unfortunately the first twolegs he had deemed worthy, had no interest in making him stronger. Once the new twolegs had been identified, he needed to determine the worthiness of this new stranger. He recognized the two pokemon who were attracted to each other, they were like the two newer knights, they were angry at each other all the time, and eventually mated and linked together for life. Zorua knew he could play off of that conflict, so he did, and used it to escape and transform into the guise of a human boy he had seen once. He jumped onto a fire escape and listened carefully.

The twolegs recalled the troublemaking pokemon. He looked at the Drilbur as it pulled his leg and began to speak: "Drilbur, hold up, I need to call Bianca." The twolegs pressed a button on his wrist and heard a ring from across the city.

Zorua jumped on top of the rooftops towards the ringing and saw a blonde female with a green hat. She looked miserable, but spoke with a cheery voice, "Hello?"

"Bianca, I lost one of my pokemon, it ran off into the city. I'm sorry, I know you wanted to battle, but we'll have to postpone until later. I gotta go, bye!" Twolegs hung up on the female and Zorua listened to what the girl was saying, it was curious because the boy had terminated the connection. "It's okay Hilbert, it's not like I had a chance to beat you, I mean, if I can't even protect my pokemon, it's not like I can beat a trainer who stopped a base of thugs."

Once Zorua figured out what the relationship was, he knew what he had to do. All he had to do was get the twolegs to the same place as the female. This would prove to Zorua if this human was worthy.

* * *

The first thing Hilbert noticed about Bianca was that she was crying, a lot. Hilbert was immediately unsure of how to proceed. He recalled Drilbur and began to approach her.

"Bianca, what's wrong?" Bianca hadn't noticed Hilbert and jumped with a start.

"Oh, Hill! It's good to see you! How are you doing?"

"Bianca, why are you crying?"

"It's nothing Hill."

"Bianca, you are my best friend, it'll never be nothing when it comes to you."

"Hill... I just lost a boy I was trying to help." Hilbert pulled her into a hug and let her sob into the shoulder of his league official jacket.

"Bianca, it's okay, I'll help you."

"N-no! You can't, if I can't handle this, then how can I handle any of this? How can I protect my pokemon from those plasma thugs? How can I handle anything? I'm so useless!"

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"You are so strong! You never give up. Ever! You always give it 100%, and you may have gotten beaten once, but you'll never gonna let them take advantage of you again, you are so strong! If my dad was around, and he didn't want me to train pokemon, I'd never be able to disobey like that." Hilbert paused and grabbed Bianca's shoulders.

"I admire you so much. You've never ever let anyone stop you from continuing. I'm just some guy with a couple of good pokemon, but you're a girl who is just so awesome." Hilbert leaned in and kissed Bianca. Bianca's eyes widened and she leaned into his kiss.

"I like you a whole lot, and you'll never be useless." They stood just looking at each other for a second before a boy jumped in front of them. Bianca broke their embrace and pointed at the boy. "That's him, that's the boy!"

The boy turned into a small fox and Hilbert looked at it fiercely "Zorua?" Suddenly the two people figured out someting.

"Did that pokemon orchestrate that entire thing?"

"Hilbert! Did you just use your pokemon to fool me into a kiss?"

"What? NO! Why do you think that? I didn't even know that Zorua could turn into a person!" Bianca smiled, she knew he was telling the truth, he wasn't a creep.

"Zorua, return." Hilbert looked at the pokeball and knew that this pokemon would cause him trouble.

Bianca looked at Hilbert and smiled. "You know... I really like amusement parks."

Hilbert flashed a grin, "If you don't still want to battle, then we can head out to Nimbasa."

"There is no way you are getting off that easy."

* * *

Author Note/ So this is it. I might make more, I like these characters and, they are pretty cool, so it might pay off. BTW Marlon is the english name for the new 8th Gym leader in B2/W2. I'm out.


End file.
